Estigmatizados
by Coelha-chan
Summary: Eles foram separados mas continuavam juntos, pois nem a morte apagaria um amor assim. Songfic


**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence. Se pertencesse, nem o Asuma nem o Deidara teriam morrido, o Shikamaru já tava casado com a Temari, e eu teria matado muuuuuita gente XD  
A música 'Stigmatized' é do The Calling e também não me pertence.

**Rating**: K +

É meu primeiro e único AsuKure, e eu realmente acho que essa música combina com eles. Tem uma leve insinuação de ShikaTema no final.

A letra está em itálico e negrito, e a tradução logo embaixo. ^^

* * *

_**If I give up on you ,I give up on me**__  
Se eu desistir de você eu desisto de mim**  
If we fight what's true, will we ever be**  
Se lutarmos pela verdade ficaremos juntos__  
__**Even if God himself and the faith I knew**  
Até mesmo Deus e a fé que eu conhecia  
__**Shouldn't hold me back, shouldn't keep me from you**  
Não deveriam me prender aqui, não deveriam me manter longe de você_

Ela não sabia dizer a quanto tempo estava lá. Talvez tempo demais para qualquer outra pessoa, mas não para ela. Ela não podia ir embora. Não queria. Pelo menos ali ela não se sentia tão sozinha e a dor que ameaçava a sufocar parecia diminuir.

Mais cedo Shikamaru havia estado lá e ela finalmente percebeu porque ele era o aluno favorito do Asuma. O rapaz foi realmente gentil e ela se sentiu muito grata; desde o momento em que ele lhe dera a devastadora notícia, havia sido muito cuidadoso e preocupado com ela. Como Jounin experiente, sabia esconder muito bem as emoções e conseguiu passar para o Nara a impressão de que estava tranquila,forte,conformada. Mas agora não havia ninguém mais lá e ela não se importava em parecer bem.

Sua fortaleza, seu porto seguro estava morto, e ela estava próxima do desespero.

Não se lembrava quando fora a última vez que havia comido ou se mexido; suas pernas estavam dormentes por estar ajoelhada há tanto tempo, seu rosto marcado por lágrimas que caiam incessantemente. A mente perdida num turbilhão de lembranças, o peito doído pela certeza de que não o veria mais, de que não o tocaria mais... Ia enlouquecer, tinha certeza. Cansada, deitou a cabeça pesada na lápide fria, murmurando a única coisa que conseguia falar com coerência:

- Asuma... Porque, meu amor?

_**Tease me, by holding out your hand**  
Provoque-me, estendendo sua mão  
__**Then leave me, or take me as I am**  
Então me deixe ou me aceite como eu sou  
__**And live our lives, stigmatized**  
E viveremos nossas vidas, Estigmatizados_

Na primeira vez em que colocou os olhos nele, odiou o jeito, tudo nele. Tentou encontrar algum tipo de explicação para as reações exageradas que tinha, mas simplesmente não conseguiu. O Sarutobi a irritava, era só isso. Ou pelo menos ela achava que era. Talvez fossem os ombros irritantemente largos, a altura ofensiva ou as mãos fortes, mas principalmente aquele maldito sorriso dele, porque fazia com que seu coração batesse como louco e que ela suasse frio. Ela negava, mas já sabia o que estava acontecendo: tinha se apaixonado pelo filho do Hokage.

Como ambos treinavam gennins, acabavam por conversar e com o tempo tornaram amigos, os melhores, e sempre podiam ser vistos juntos por Konoha. Ela se contentava por passar algum tempo ao lado dele, e por hora era o suficiente. Tinha que ser. Não conversavam sobre sentimentos, ás vezes ela tinha a impressão de que evitavam deliberadamente o assunto, e ela não fazia idéia se era correspondida ou não.

Sabia que ele gostava muito dela. Às vezes, quando voltava de alguma missão mais longa com o seu time, geralmente de madrugada, o encontrava encostado no batente da porta de seu apartamento, dormindo. Ela então primeiramente ficava hipnotizada pelas feições tranqüilas dele durante o sono, se ajoelhava ao seu lado e resistindo á vontade quase incontrolável de tocá-lo com todo o amor que lhe devotava, o acordava delicadamente para então ouvir dele alguma desculpa maluca por estar ali. Em outras ocasiões, quando eles estavam fazendo alguma coisa juntos, fosse no campo de treinamento ou na rua, ela tinha a nítida impressão de que ele gastava um logo tempo a observando, mas sempre que ela o encarava ele enfiava as mãos nos bolsos e desviava o olhar. Talvez ele realmente a considerasse uma grande amiga e só.

As coisas começaram a mudar quando Kakashi, Asuma e ela enfrentaram Itachi e Kisame numa batalha curta porém intensa, que trouxe terríveis conseqüências para o Ninja Copiador, que foi levado para o hospital por Gai, Asuma e ela, que perdeu os sentidos logo que chegaram lá.

Quando Kurenai acordou já era noite. Um pouco confusa, abriu os olhos devagar e percebeu que estava em seu próprio quarto, e também que não estava sozinha. Virando-se para o lado, deparou-se com um par de olhos escuros que a observavam atentamente.

- Asuma?? – balbuciou um pouco incrédula. O que ele fazia ali?

- Que bom que você acordou - ele exclamou passando a mão pela testa de Kurenai e causando-lhe certo estremecimento. Sempre acontecia quando ele a tocava, mesmo que acidentalmente - Depois que levamos o Kakashi para o hospital ontem você desmaiou e lhe deram um remédio, você estava esgotada, já que tinha voltado de uma missão complicada...

- Ontem?!? Eu não posso ter dormido tudo isso! - sentou-se exasperada - Eu tinha que entregar um relatório, e marquei treino com o meu time e... - foi impedida de se levantar por mãos grandes e fortes que a seguraram pelos ombros.

- Calma – o shinobi disse sorrindo - você está de repouso até amanhã, não precisa se preocupar com essas coisas agora. Fica aí quietinha que eu vou trazer alguma coisa para você tomar.

Asuma saiu em direção à cozinha enquanto Kurenai o observava curiosa, ajeitando um travesseiro atrás de si. Ele estava definitivamente estranho. Em questão de instantes ele estava de volta com uma xícara de chá que entregou a ela, sentando-se novamente na poltrona ao lado da cama.

Ela tomou um gole e olhou distraída para a bandagem no braço esquerdo dele.

- Como está seu braço? – ela perguntou de maneira casual.

- Bem, mais um pouco e ele vai estar completamente curado.

Ela sorriu e tomou outro gole de chá, até perceber que ele a olhava intensamente.

- O que foi? - perguntou meio constrangida.

- Eu fiquei preocupado com você, Kurenai.

Ela o olhou um pouco surpresa pela resposta e viu que ele estava sério. Apressou-se em acalmá-lo.

- Não precisa se preocupar, eu estou bem - ela tentou sorrir, mas ele continuava muito sério, de um jeito que ela só se lembrava de vê-lo quando estava em missão.

- Quando aquele desgraçado te jogou longe e eu não pude fazer nada, eu senti tanto ódio de mim mesmo - ele passou a mão pelo cabelo de maneira nervosa, enquanto a kunoichi arregalava os olhos, sentido o coração parar de bater por uma fração de segundo. Ele continuou.

- A idéia de perder você, de vê-la ferida, me apavora.

Kurenai desviou os olhos dos dele e tomou o resto do chá de uma vez. Sentiu como se milhão de borboletas voassem ás cegas em seu estômago, e ainda olhando para a parede comentou em voz baixa.

- Fico feliz que você se preocupe comigo, Asuma, mas realmente não é para tanto... Foi só uma batalha ruim.

Para ainda maior surpresa da jounnin, Asuma se sentou na cama e tomou-lhe o queixo com uma das mãos delicadamente, obrigando-a a olhar para ele.

- Foi uma batalha que me fez realmente perceber que algumas coisas devem ser ditas, porque se deixamos o tempo passar esperando a melhor oportunidade, ela pode não chegar nunca. – A expressão dele havia se suavizado, e ela viu coisas que nunca havia visto antes refletidas nos olhos escuros dele. - Eu... eu amo você, Kurenai. Eu deveria ter dito isso há muito tempo, mas tive medo que isso estragasse nossa amizade. Mas eu não posso mais esperar e não consigo mais fingir que não sinto nada e...

Foi impedido de continuar por uma mão delicada e trêmula, que pousou em seus lábios. A kunoichi de olhos vermelhos sorriu.

- Porque você não me disse isso antes, seu baka? Faz idéia de quanto tempo eu espero ouvir você dizendo que sente por mim o mesmo que eu sinto por você?

Ele não precisou de mais nada e logo lábios exigentes se moldaram aos dela num beijo suave que logo se tornou possessivo, ardente, e que ela correspondeu com a mesma intensidade enquanto tinha a impressão de que o mundo havia parado de girar. Ele passou a beijar suas bochechas, seu nariz, seus olhos, cada pedacinho de seu rosto, como se quisesse memorizá-lo com os lábios para depois descansar a testa na dela, acariciando seus cabelos.

- Eu sou o homem mais sortudo de todo o País do Fogo e levei tanto tempo para perceber...

Kurenai sorriu e deitou-se na cama, puxando-o pelo colete para que se juntasse a ela. Se ele achava que era o homem mais sortudo do país e havia demorado para perceber, ela não ia deixar que ele se esquecesse mais disso. Nunca mais.

Quando acordou no outro dia, ainda envolvida pelos braços morenos e fortes de Asuma, que dormia tranquilamente a seu lado, percebeu que tinha finalmente encontrado o lugar a que pertencia no mundo. _Nos braços dele._

_**I can feel the blood rushing through my veins**  
Eu posso sentir o sangue correr em minhas veias  
__**When I hear your voice, driving me insane**  
Quando ouço a sua voz me enlouquecendo  
__**Hour after hour day after day**  
Hora após hora, dia após dia  
__**Every lonely night that I sit and pray**  
Toda noite solitária em que eu sento e rezo_

Ela fechou os olhos, a cabeça encostada na lápide, os dedos rígidos percorrendo o nome que lá estava gravado. Ela sabia que não devia se torturar, mas não conseguia evitar pensar em tudo o que ela nunca mais teria. Nunca mais o teria em seus braços, nunca mais olharia em seus olhos. Não poderia mais esperá-lo voltar de alguma missão...

Soluçou novamente, se encolhendo. Dessa missão, ele não voltaria nunca mais...

...  
Era madrugada e ela estava sentada no sofá da sala do apartamento dele com as luzes apagadas. Ele havia sido numa missão Rank S há mais de 20 dias e ainda não havia voltado. Ela já tinha terminado sua própria missão e seu time estava dispensado até nova ordem, e agora ela passava as noites em claro, esperando-o voltar. E essa noite não era diferente das outras.

Seus olhos já acostumados à escuridão não deixavam a porta, ela murmurava orações desconexas, prometendo coisas absurdas caso ele voltasse sem nenhum arranhão; qualquer barulho a sobressaltava. De repente, ela soube. Levantou-se a acendeu a luz do abajur, colocando-se em frente á porta a tempo de ver a pessoa que entrava.

O Sarutobi parou ao vê-la ali acordada, e ela percebeu que ele estava mais magro, um pouco abatido, mas bem. Ele estendeu os braços e ela não precisou de outro incentivo: se atirou neles.

- Eu senti tanto a sua falta, meu amor. - ele murmurou, beijando a fronte da mulher. A jounnin se aconchegou ao peito forte dele

- Eu quase morri de preocupação - Kurenai se afastou bruscamente - você se machucou? Está tudo bem? Já passou pelo hospital? Eu vou buscar alguma coisa para...

Asuma a abraço de novo, rindo e impedindo que ela terminasse a frase.

- Eu estou bem Kurenai, não tive nenhum ferimento sério, a missão só teve mais complicações do que eu esperava - ele ergueu o rosto dela a centímetros do dele - E eu queria vir pra casa logo, pois tudo o que eu preciso agora é de você...

Ele a beijou com todo o amor, desejo, saudade e urgência que sentia, e Kurenai correspondeu com o mesmo desespero. Ah, como ela tinha sentido falta dele! Foi tirada do chão e carregada para o quarto e despida por mãos que conheciam cada curva de seu corpo, enquanto ele murmurava como ele amava, como ela era perfeita, como queria não precisar mais sair de perto dela, e ela ia se perdendo naquela voz profunda que libertava sua mente de cada pensamento e cada preocupação que não fosse ele, suas mãos hábeis e os lábios macios que logo se apossaram dos seus.

Mais tarde, ela estava deitada sobre ele, observando as cicatrizes que ele tinha no peito. Algumas estavam avermelhadas, foram adquiridas durante a última missão, mas a maioria já estava lá há tempos, contando as histórias das batalhas em que ele havia lutado e que haviam o transformado no grande shinobi que era. A favorita dela era uma perto do coração, em forma de K, pois assim ela sentia que estava na pele dele mesmo quando estavam separados. A kunoichi foi beijando cada uma das cicatrizes, traçando caminhos entre elas com as pontas dos dedos e com a língua, até que ouviu Asuma rir baixinho.

- Você não vai me deixar dormir mesmo, mulher!

Kurenai sorriu marota e ele se sentou, abriu a gaveta do criado retirou um objeto num movimento rápido, escondendo-o num punho fechado.

- Eu ia deixar para amanhã, com mais calma, mas acho que agora é o momento perfeito.

Asuma chegou mais perto, pegou a mão de uma curiosa Kurenai e segundos depois ela estava olhando para um anel que estava em seu dedo anelar, provavelmente o mais lindo que já tinha visto ou usado; e quando ela o encarou com os olhos vermelhos arregalados ele simplesmente sorriu.

- Você quer se casar comigo Kurenai? Quer ser minha mulher para sempre?

Ela o olhou sem conseguir conter a alegria que sentia, se lançou nos braços dele. Entre risos e lágrimas, concluiu o que seria óbvio.

- É o que eu mais quero!

Casaram-se não muito tempo depois, numa pequena cerimônia realizada pela Godaime recém-chegada a Konoha. Concordaram em manter a relação e o enlace em segredo, e continuarem se portando como amigos que sempre foram na frente de outras pessoas, pois como eram Shinobis e estavam sempre em missões arriscadas, poderia ser perigoso para ambos.

Era o estigma deles: estavam juntos, mas tinham que ficar separados.

_**We'll live our lives, we'll take the punches every day**  
Nós viveremos nossas vidas, nós levaremos socos todos os dias  
__**We'll live our lives I know we're gonna find our way**  
Nós viveremos nossas vidas, Eu sei que nós vamos encontrar um jeito_

Ela ainda estava no cemitério deitada do mesmo jeito, perdida em lembranças que agora lhe eram tão preciosas, quando sentiu mãos a levantarem. Era Anko, sua melhor amiga, e ela se sentiu aliviada por um momento.

- Kurenai, você não pode ficar aqui assim!! O Asuma não gostaria de te ver sofrendo tanto, pensa no seu bebê!

Ela permitiu que Anko a levantasse e lhe levasse para a casa dela, mas sua mente continuava ausente. E de repente, como se só agora compreendesse as palavras da amiga, outra figura surgiu em seus pensamentos e ela sussurrou baixinho:

- O meu bebê...

...  
Ela tinha contado a novidade e esperava uma reação, mordiscando nervosamente o lábio inferior. Ele continuou olhando pra ela, como se processasse a informação, o cigarro pendendo do canto da boca que esboçava um meio sorriso.

- Você tem certeza?

- Absoluta. E eu já me consultei com a Shizune, ela confirmou as minhas suspeitas. Nós vamos ter um bebê em sete ou oito meses.

Num movimento rápido, ele se ajoelhou e lhe beijou a barriga num movimento reverente.

- Eu vou ser pai... – levantou-se e pegou Kurenai nos braços, girando-a pela sala - EU VOU SER PAI!!!

A kunoichi começou a rir ao ver a reação dele, pois tinha ficado um pouco insegura quando soube da gravidez. Mas agora todas as suas preocupações tinham sumido no ar.

- Você me faz o homem mais feliz do mundo, meu amor!! - Asuma a colocou no chão e lhe deu um beijo apressado - Eu sei que você tem treino com seu time agora, e eu tenho um jogo marcado com o Shikamaru, mas à noite nós comemoramos a notícia!

Kurenai ficou observando enquanto ele saia do apartamento quase dançando, e não conseguiu deixar de sorrir ao ver seu marido, um homem daquele tamanho, feliz feito uma criança.

Já era tarde quando ela voltou do treino. Cansada, abriu a porta e se deparou com uma cena inusitada: centenas de rosas vermelhas espalhadas pela casa, a mesa posta para duas pessoas jantarem á luz de velas e um par de sapatinhos de bebê azuis na mesa de centro. Sorrindo, fechou a porta. Pegou uma das rosas e os sapatinhos, que ela acariciou emocionada, quando Asuma chegou por trás dela e a abraçou, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Eu já disse o quanto te amo, o quanto você me faz feliz e o quão perfeita é minha vida com você?

A Yuuhi sorriu e se virou lentamente, roçando os lábios nos dele.

- Hoje ainda não, mas eu tenho a noite toda pra te ouvir...e falando nisso, o que te faz pensar que nosso filho é um menino?

Ele riu e encostou a testa na dela.

- Eu sei que é um menino,você vai ver que eu tenho razão – ele respondeu e a beijou profundamente, calando as outras provocações que ela ia fazer sobre o sexo do bebê.

Ela não se lembrava de ter sido mais feliz.  
...

Pensar nessas coisas agora machucava profundamente. O que ela e o filho deles iam fazer agora que estavam sozinhos? Anko a olhou preocupada e abraçou a amiga.

- Vai ficar tudo bem Kurenai, vai ficar tudo bem...

Kurenai não tinha mais certeza disso... ou de qualquer outra coisa agora.

_**I believe in you**  
Eu acredito em você**  
Even if no one understands**  
Mesmo que ninguém entenda  
__**I believe in you, and I don't really give a damn**  
Eu acredito em você e realmente não me importo  
__**If we're stigmatized**__  
Se somos estigmatizados  
__**We live our lives on different sides**  
Nós vivemos nossas vidas em lados diferentes  
__**But we keep together you and I**  
Mas nós continuamos juntos, você e eu  
__**We live our lives on different sides,**  
Nós vivemos nossas vidas em lados separados_

Anos tinham se passado desde aquele dia fatídico. Ela agora observava seu filho entrando na Academia Ninja, de mãos dadas com Shikamaru e a filha dele para seu primeiro dia de aula. Sim, era um menino, e se parecia tanto com Asuma que era quase injusto.

Ela teve muitas dificuldades no começo, e pensou várias vezes que não ia conseguir, mas teve amigos que a ajudaram e lhe deram força quando ela precisou, principalmente Shikamaru, o aluno favorito de Asuma, que a visitava sempre desde que seu sensei havia falecido. Asuma o amou como a um filho e Kurenai também o tinha como tal desde então. Assim ela pôde encontrar forças para continuar.

Ainda sentia muita falta de Asuma, era um vazio que a machucava todos os dias. Ela sempre falava dele para o menino, no que era auxiliada por Shikamaru, que transformou Asuma num herói aos olhos do filho. Continuava usando a aliança de casamento, que antes ela tinha que esconder, e sentia que ele sempre estava perto dela e do filho deles. Sentia o cheiro do cigarro quando entrava em casa, sempre sorria quando isso acontecia, pois detestava esse hábito dele; sentia que ele a observava quando ela fechava os olhos, que segurava sua mão antes de ela adormecer. Quando abria a janela para molhar as plantas sempre o via, parado naquele mesmo prédio, observando-a de longe, como ele sempre fazia quando saía em missão. Então ele colocava a mão no coração, na cicatriz em forma de K, dizendo sem palavras que ela estava indo com ele, não importava pra onde ele fosse, e depois sumia.

Anko e outras amigas tentaram convencê-la a tentar encontrar outra pessoa, se apaixonar de novo, quem sabe até se casar novamente; mas Kurenai sempre soube que isso era impossível. Ela sempre ia amar o Asuma, e mesmo separados eles sempre estariam juntos, sempre estiveram.

**We're gonna live our lives**_  
Nós viveremos nossas vidas_**  
We're gonna live our lives**_  
Nós viveremos nossas vidas_**  
We're gonna live our lives, gonna live our lives,**_  
Nós viveremos nossas vidas, vamos viver nossas vidas**  
Stigmatized**__  
Estigmatizados_

O pequeno grupo que se dirigia à Academia parou e o garotinho se virou para ela, sorrindo e abando a mão livre. Ela sorriu para o filho e lhe mandou um beijo, Shikamaru lhe acenou com a cabeça. Ela ia sair em missão naquele mesmo dia e seu filho ia ficar com ele. Aquela era uma coisa que a deixava aliviada, pois ele estaria seguro e teria com quem brincar, já que Shikamaru agora tinha dois filhos e uma casa grande no território dos Nara, perto da dos pais dele, já havia se casado há alguns anos com aquela kunoichi de Suna, Temari, que também havia se tornado uma grande amiga de Kurenai.

Ela olhou para o céu e suspirou, era hora de partir. Esperava estar de volta em pouquíssimo tempo, para poder ter o filho nos braços novamente. Era a prova viva de que o amor deles havia sido real, e que um pedaço dele sempre estaria com ela, o filho que ele não conheceu. E um pedaço dela também havia partido com ele para sempre, pois ela nunca mais estaria completa sem ele.

A vida continuava, e seu curso implacável acabou os separando. Mas não para sempre. Ela sorriu. O relacionamento deles sempre foi complicado. Esse era apenas mais um dos obstáculos que eles teriam que superar para ficarem juntos, e ela esperava com paciência o dia em que se encontrariam. Afinal, dizem que a morte é apenas uma passagem para um outro lado, e ela sabia que ia revê-lo quando a hora chegasse.

E até lá eles continuariam vivendo... ainda que estigmatizados.

* * *

**N/A: **Bem, reformulei essa fic (diria que me auto-betei, ainda que tardiamente) e postei-a de novo, agora mais bonitinha e com menos erros. Foi a primeira que eu postei aqui no FF e a formatação tava um tantinho estranha. Acho que eu melhorei um bocado.

\o


End file.
